Hold My Hand
by Jazzy Cocaine aka J.C. THUGGD
Summary: Jazmine and Huey's 3 year old daughter has Leukemia. She goes to the doctor for chemotherapy and they think she can fight it, but will she be able too? She wants to live to see her new sibling her parents are having. They will try everything to help her out will it work? Jazmine and Huey love their child with all their heart and if she leaves they'll be devastated. Read n' Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks

**For Those of you who read 'The Last Of Us', it has been put on hold until further notice. Thank you for reading and have a good time reading this!**

...Jazmine... :Time: 11:00 PM: City: Carter Lake, Iowa

I was in the living room with my daughter, Koriand'r Marie Freeman my pride and joy. She was sitting on my lap and her eyes were getting droopy by the second, I picked her up and took her into her room. While putting her in the crib, I heard the front door open and the echoing of my husbands voice saying my name came through. I kissed the 3 year old on the head, and walked out of the room shutting off the light. I see my husband walking down the hallway, well you could see part of his giant afro. He looked at me and smiled, "Is she asleep?" He asked as he peered at the 3 year old. I smiled "Yeah, she's asleep, Huey" I say kissing him on the cheek and walking into our bedroom. I change into a pair of black sweats, a white spaghetti strap tanky, and all white socks that stopped at my ankle. I put my clothes in the hamper. Huey, wrapped his arms around my waist causing me to jump a little at the sudden touch. He sat down on our bed, taking me with him.

"Jaz...is she going to be okay?" He asked, I look up at him and a sad look came into my eyes and I darted them down to the floor. I knew who he was talking about, he was asking about Kori. She was diagnosed with Leukemia at the age of 2.

"I don't know, she might. She got her regular test, and they said she might be able to fight it...but I honestly don't know anymore." I say as some tears fall from my eyes, I wipe them away and put my head in crook of his neck. He held me until I fell asleep.

3 Hours Later- Time: 2:00 AM

I woke up to the loud sound of crying and immediately got up. I went into Kori's room and saw that her face was a deep scarlet, she was standing up clutching the support bar of the crib. I pick her up and she stops crying instantly, I put her pacifier in her mouth and rocked her back and forth,humming to her. She was whining a little, and I noticed she had a rash on her arm. I sigh and walk into the living room with her. I put her down on the couch and go into the bathroom to get her ointment, I walk back and see her peacefully asleep. I rub a little on her chubby arm and pick her up. I lay down on the couch and lay her down on my chest. I could tell that she had a fever because she was really hot and she was whining a little louder. I hear Huey come into the living room and saw him smile at me. He sat down next to me, putting my head on his lap, and kissed my forehead. He looked at Kori and smiled a little. I rubbed her back gently and she stopped whining.

"What happened...?" He asked quietly, I look at my baby and smile, "She woke up crying and she had a rash on her arm so I put her ointment on it" I reply, he smiles and kisses my head again.

He was looking at her and I saw his eyes glisten with tears for a second. He grabbed my hand and gripped it as our baby slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Huey, giggled, and sat up on me. Huey shed a tear and chuckled at Kori's antics. She got off me and walked over to him, kissed him on the cheek and sat on his lap. I then realized I forgot to tell him something really important. "Huey, how would you like to have a second child...?" I say suprising him and he looked at me, I saw another tear in his eye. He kissed and held me in a tight embrace.

"Jazmine I would love to have a second child"

"That's great because I'm pregnant, I have been for 6 weeks..."

"You just found out or did you wait to tell me...?"

"I found out yesterday...when you were with Riley and Caesar" I say picking up Kori and laying her sleeping form on a pillow. We lied down on the other end of the couch. I put a hand on my stomach, _'I'm having a baby... another baby' _I thought to myself. I can take care of 2 kids...can't I? I'll think this over tomorrow.

**Thnx for reading chapter one of 'Hold My Hand'. Review if you want I need opinions so...yeah! But anyway I got to work on Chapter 2 so uh... yeah... REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE DO WHATEVER YOU FEEL IS RIGHT!**


End file.
